


'A Push in the Right Direction'

by ElectraRhodes



Series: The alphabet designs [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adjacent to canon, Altered chronology, Genial abuse of classical tropes, How did it really begin?, M/M, Multi, Now with additional chapters in the works, Rating Change, Reverse Chronology, Second chapter added as per requests, Unexpected daddy kink in ch 9, Unreliable narrator?, may be a bit of violence too, not very graphic depictions of sex in ch 9, not very graphic descriptions of violence, season 3 alternative outcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraRhodes/pseuds/ElectraRhodes
Summary: What if there is even more to the story than we think there is? A familiar tale told a different way.





	1. La primavera e bella

Will let the knife fall to the floor. So much for forgiveness then, but he didn't know if he'd have been able to do it anyway. Gods, the pain in his shoulder. Why couldn't he just give in, he wanted to, but he just didn't ever believe he was allowed to have what he wanted. And he so wanted Hannibal. What a mess. He always messed it up.

Hannibal pulled both the coat and shirt down over Will's shoulder to get a better look at the entry wound, he pulled Will to him as the younger man shuddered from the pain ripping through him, he made a low humming noise. Will recognised the sound as a precursor to more pain. He grasped Hannibal's arm, desperate now 'Wait, let me tell you..' 'What Will? This needs attention', 'Hannibal', Will gulped, 'don't leave me this time. Please. I can't. It just hurts too much. Please. I keep getting this wrong. Trying not to' he gasped out, 'I love you.' Hannibal paused. 'It's alright Will, I won't leave you again. But the bullet has got to come out'. He injected Will to numb the site, and waited until Will stopped shaking.

As Will sank into unconsciousness Hannibal turned to Chiyoh, she was leaning against the wall out of Will's line of sight. Hannibal smiled at her 'That went well, though through and through would have been better', Chiyoh shrugged 'His shoulder is as stubborn as the rest of him, but at least finally he has told you the truth, and it only took one shot'. 

Hannibal smiled some more. Finally. He saved the bullet, he'd give it to Will on their first anniversary.


	2. Through and through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter as requested...

'I told you there were other means of influence' Chiyoh leaned against a wall in Hannibal's opulent bedroom, Will struggled to sit up in the large bed. He was wearing a pair of Hannibal's blue pyjamas, you could just see the edge of a bandage poking out of the neck, 'yeah, alright, I can admit it, you were dead right' 'Good, maybe you and Hannibal-san will finally stop all the tortuous metaphor and speak truly to one another'.

Grumbling aloud Will couldn't agree more really. After two years of classical allusion, scheming, dreaming and screaming a different way had to hurt less. Surely.

When he'd finally woken up woozy from the anaesthetic he'd found himself re-dressed, washed, and in the pyjamas he was wearing now. Hannibal was sitting in the chair beside the bed, asleep. Will was reminded with a wave of affection of how he'd kept vigil besides Abigail Hobbs in the first few weeks of their acquaintance. He'd looked down at his own hand covered by Hannibal's own, and smiled. Once Hannibal finally woke up and had seen Will looking at him happily he'd been nothing but delighted and devoted. Will had decided he could get used to it.

He looked at Chiyoh as she spoke again 'I am glad that you made the effort to understand what is in his heart. It is better for both of you this way. I know change can be painful but we have helped each other find a happier life.' 'Yeah, I already agreed with you, you're right in every way, I'm just glad the plan worked, the knife was a nice touch, authentic I thought, you know it's the one from Baltimore right? and I trust you not to let on to Hannibal'. 'It is in nobody's interest for him to know of our little subterfuge' Chiyoh smiled slightly, Will nodded, 'I wish it hadn't been my shoulder though'.

Chiyoh just smiled more broadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was done. But it turns out I'm a sucker for suggestions. So here's part two.


	3. The snail garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a thread through the labyrinth, Chiyoh hopes Will can find it, so does Hannibal

'Hannibal, sensei, do you really think he will come? This seems to me to be rather an elaborate scheme', 'Chiyoh, I have no doubt of his persistence. Will will be compelled to follow my trail, like the golden thread that led Theseus through the labyrinth.' 'But what of you? Do you want him to come? How is your heart towards him now?' 'I told Bedelia that I was glad to see him in Palermo, that it was nice" Hannibal hummed to himself. 

Chiyoh carried on redressing the unpleasant bound and gagged man Hannibal had obtained for this little drama he had in mind for Will. She glanced at her friend, he still looked stressed and drawn. Bedelia had been right, they needed to find some way to unite Hannibal and the reluctant object of his affections. Otherwise, she could see there would be collateral damage and she was keen not to be caught in the backdraft of the conflagration. Neither she nor Bedelia wanted to be on the same continent as Hannibal if he was thwarted in his great love again. 

"Where did you find this' she paused, looking down at the filthy and matted man, 'object?' 'He is objectionable' mused Hannibal. 'He has been terrorising a local town and I have been kept appraised of his whereabouts and actions'. Chiyoh didn't ask by whom. Better not to know. 'It became clear to me when we arrived in Paris that he might be useful, and I made certain arrangements'. She didn't ask about those either, she knew about Hannibal's brand of *arrangements*.

They carried on with their task, the bound man had been rolled in dirt and twigs and mould. He had been dressed in the worst rags Chiyoh had been able to find in the house. She and Bedelia had spent two days hunting for all the snails they could find in the old grounds. They were now artistically unarranged round the *dungeon*. The man was drugged and Hannibal had given Chiyoh instructions on how to keep him in this garbled state. Chiyoh had already taken to reading him extensive passages from post-modern novels to further adle his brain. Reading between the lines of Hannibal's words it was the kind of punishment she thought he deserved.

The scene almost set, Hannibal secured the man's padlocks and shackles, once again Chiyoh didn't ask where he'd got the rusted and crumbling chains and locks. They returned to the kitchen of the lodge and as Hannibal made coffee he, Chiyoh and Bedelia went over the possible iterations of the story that might occur when Will eventually found his way there. They ate together and late that evening Bedelia and Hannibal left to catch a series of trains that would return them to their lives as the Fells in Florence. 

If everything worked out as they anticipated Chiyoh would bring Will to Florence following their exact same train route, in a few weeks time. Chiyoh had some thoughts about the opportunities that particular journey might afford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It started as a one shot, then with an extra chapter, now there are approximately 15.. set in the ABC AU (don't read that as ABO it's not ABO, I'm not good enough to write that - yet).


	4. Was it nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia endeavours to find out how Hannibal is..

'Was it nice to see him again?' 'Yes, it was nice, ..amongst other things'. 'Are you convinced now that he knows he betrayed not only you but himself?' 'What I am convinced of is that Will will only let himself have what he wants in the deepest well of his heart if he has to truly suffer for it. He is caught up in the pervasive and insididious Judaeo-Christian myth that only suffering can be redemptive.' Bedelia was quiet 'so, how do you think he is doing on this ..quest.. you have created for him?' 'Despite his conditioning Will knows I am right, that I have only ever been scrupulously honest with him in word and deed, he needs that purity of truth, he will follow, like Galahad persuing the grail'. 

This gave them both pause as they separately considered the deeds and truths this had included. Bedelia took a long sip of her wine, savouring the taste. 

Two weeks earlier she and a Chiyoh had sat discussing this. Hannibal could be tricky to manage and he had to believe that their various attempts to win Will Graham to his side were all his idea. They both knew him better than anyone else but even so he was not 100% predictable. And neither of them knew Will Graham, Chiyoh had only heard of him third hand, and Bedelia mostly second hand through the partisan filter of Hannibal's sessions with her, and through the memorable but brief encounter in the BSHCI. No they didn't really know Will.

But they did both know how obsessive Hannibal could be, especially concerning those he loved (or believed he loved, it boiled down to the same thing in the end). Chiyoh and Bedelia had both been the subject of his intense protracted scrutiny. It could be desperately uncomfortable. Whilst Bedelia could feel some sympathy for Will it wasn't enough to distract her from the plan to re-focus Hannibal's attention away from her and Chiyoh permanently.

*Really*, she thought to herself *there are a few exceptions to the no-psychic-driving rule*. She took another gulp of wine, *such a long finish to it. She should take some bottles with her to Lecter castle. Whatever else Lithuania was famous for, it wasn't the quality of their vintages.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic as a whole is going to be half reverse chronology and will then work forwards up to and maybe just beyond the end of season 3.


	5. Cuore Spezzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convergences in Palermo, as the thread unravels and draws Will to Hannibal

'He left us his broken heart' Will is both horrified and somehow deeply moved by what should be a terrible sight in front of him. Whatever Hannibal feels, Will is certain he feels it sincerely. Mostly he's rather impressed that Hannibal somehow managed to smuggle a skinned human body between mainland Italy and Sicily apparently undetected. It's as fine as any of the rippers most ostentatious displays. Hannibal has signalled his interest and for better or worse Will must follow.

'Bedelia, this is participation, not observation'. Bedelia takes a deep pull on her glass. Her alcohol consumption is going up exponentially the longer she is with Hannibal. He is kind, attentive, affectionate and still clearly obsessively in love with Will Graham. She has been nudging Hannibal into his own mythologising and the result is that Hannibal has his heart set on a grand gesture. A testimony to his great love.

One that would bring down the walls of Troy, des-Troy the walls of Will? She looks into her glass and narrows her gaze. She's not sure if this is the second or third bottle. It seems the dreadful word play is also increasing too. 

Hannibal has floored the substitute Will and Bedelia knows how this goes. She only feels a teeny bit sorry for Anthony, he was Dimmond by name and nature. 'Is it that kind of party?' She shuddered at the thought of his poetry. Ugh. Ever since meeting Anthony and the incident with the Fells in Paris Hannibal has been tetchy, and his exposure to the academic and social elites of Florence has been a mixed bag. 

And really 'Roman Fell' - Hannibal ad portas much? He'd get himself caught on his own exquisite capacity for puns (both verbal and visual). And that's not counting her regular purchasing patterns. If she had put up a sign saying 'Hannibal is here' she couldn't have been more obvious. All in all she's rather grateful to Mr curly haired poet shirts. He's got just enough will-fullness (she rolls her eyes at herself) to engage Hannibal's attention, but also enough difference to enrage him.

When Chiyoh had told her about him in Paris they had realised how useful he might be, in both the longer and shorter terms. And dangled in front of Hannibal he'd done his work twice over. Bedelia and Chiyoh were still getting over the loss of Abigail. The stakes were even higher now, and they had needed to re-group. With Anthony as the lure first for Hannibal and then for Will they were back on track. 

Bedleia looked for the next bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia is a jolly good manipulator too. The first time I saw the season two finale I dropped a hot cup of tea all over myself. And was the very cross for several days... well played her... so far


	6. Paris Je t'aime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Paris doesn't stay in Paris

'So, Anthony, you're a poet. How marvellous 'the beautiful woman with golden hair is resting her delicate hand on his arm. 'You must meet my husband, he's here somewhere, he'd find you fascinating.' Bedelia looks around and can see Hannnibal over near the drinks close to where Roman Fell and his wife Lydia are standing, holding court.

'Yes, there he is. Actually,' she pauses and looks at Anthony as though assessing him, she gives him a nervous smile 'yes?' he says encouragingly. She smiles a bit more and her voice lowers to a sultry whisper. It's intimate now. Anthony finds he is leaning in towards her, her breath just tickles his ear 'I feel I can tell you this with your, ahh, poetic sensibilities' he looks a question at her 'go on', 'my husband has been a little down recently. We have what you might call, a flexible approach to our marriage, and his current paramour has caused him some sorrow. They have both behaved badly, rashly even, and are somewhat estranged. I wonder if you might be persuaded to cheer him up a little?' 

Anthony looks at the lovely woman. She's a little older and a little more female than his tastes normally run to but she's right, he's not adverse to a little playful intrigue. 'Don't tell him I sent you, he's a little wounded and it would do him some good to have his ego stroked a little'. He smiles at her as he looks over at the man pouting next to the drinks table. He looks eminently and suitably fuckable. Anthony goes a little hard just thinking about his cock being the focus of those lips. And he'd not be adverse to some kind of threesome if that's their kink.

Bedelia looks at him again and considers that if it wasn't for Will this idiot could have been perfect for Hannibal. She shudders as he finally, cheerfully says 'Not to worry. His ego isn't the only thing I'll stroke!'

He strolls over to Hannibal, all smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Anthony, you're not playing the game you think you are.


	7. The rolling Atlantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will travels to Sicily and he is not alone.

Will has found a decently priced birth in the Port of Palermo, the capital of Sicily. His boat is by far the smallest. His little Nola. She has served him well both before and during the journey. He feels like he's late for a party that had been planned in his honour.

Abigail has travelled with him. She's stayed at his side ever since he woke up in the hospital. Not dead. Not really alive either, he can own this hollowed out feeling now. 

He'd faced it ever since he spoke with Jack 'I wanted to run away with him (I still do, but I'm not really allowed to have the things I want)'.

Abigail worked hard on him, persuaded him to go, to fix the boat, to buy the boat in the first place. 'You'll need something to focus on whilst you get better. You're good with engines and stuff. Why not do something simple and uncomplicated. Something you'll enjoy even.'

So he does, and there's even a part of him that can regretfully acknowledge the humour in his subconscious manifesting itself as a dead 17 year old girl, whom really he hardly knew. He thinks Hannibal would understand, so does Abigail apparently. 

In effect she has become his Greek chorus commentating on his every mood and move. It's been a surprisingly effective way of getting him to put one foot in front of the other.

Here he is now, with a map of the tourist sites in Palermo heading for the Norman Chapel.

...

Abigail doesn't believe in an afterlife. She didn't when she was alive. And she mostly doesn't now she's dead. Still, there was a plan and she's sticking to it. She always was a completer finisher. 

It might have briefly gone all pear-shaped but some bit of it worked and now Bedelia and Chiyoh are ready, and Hannibal and Will are on the same continent again. How worse can it get? Ok, it's not ideal, but if it had worked and Hannibal hadn't had a hissy fit, and Will hadn't been a drama princess they'd all be here now.

They are, in effect, all late for the party. Abigail more late, later, than the others. God, she's picked up Hannibal's pun habit. Bedelia did warn her about that too. That and his temper.


	8. These are not pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened later that fateful night.

When Bedelia opens her front door Hannibal is standing there soaked to the skin in rain and blood. He is alone.

Her breath catches. This has clearly gone all to hell. Nearly two years of careful planning and it is Hannibal who has survived. They are back almost at the beginning. She debates how to ask but he volunteers it.

'Will decided not to come', he couldn't go through with it and that's why he's not here. 'We will not speak of it, not yet. I am disappointed in him.' She can imagine the sharpness of his disappointment, and his anger, the pointed awfulness of it.

'And Abigail?' She is afraid to ask, but must

'There is no place for her with us. She will stay with Will.'

Bedelia has learnt a lot from Hannibal so her face shows nothing. She's thinking furiously. She will have to go with Hannibal at least as far as Paris. She can see no other option. She will re-convene with Chiyoh there.

Hannibal goes to shower and change. She goes to the kitchen, desperate now to break something, someone. Probably Will Graham. That vascillating twitchy foolish man. She had hoped that by now she Abigail and Chiyoh would be walking towards freedom, from their pasts, from their stories, from their unreliable narrations, from the murderous obsessive behaviour of domineering men. All take and no give.

She pours her glass of wine away. It no longer tastes sweet to her. All she feels now is the taste of bitter regret. Ashes in her mouth. Oh Abigail. She doesn't let herself cry. Her fury will have to see her through the next 36 hours. Beside Hannibal.


	9. In the teeth of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall Tier didn't make it.

'You really are a bastard you know? He could have killed me'

'I was confident you would prevail'

'Like last time?'

Hannibal smiles.

'Are we even now? I sent someone to kill you, you send someone to kill me. God how fucked up is it that that's just so damn hot? I hate you so much'

'Hate and love are but one side of the coin, one the metal the other the impressions made there, overlaying it'

'What are you honestly talking about? God you slay me. Will you fuck me again?'

'Already? It seems we have woken your appetite in a number of ways'

'The pork in ginger was especially delicious. I didn't know you'd want to fuck me'

'I thought I'd been plain in my affections and aspirations for you. Did you not know?'

'Yeah. I just thought it'd be a one off, kind of ownership thing'

'I hope to have you as often as I may, as often as there is opportunity'

'Fuck. Really? God. Right now. Right now would be good. I'm still loose from before. Fuck me, please Hannibal, I'll come all over the fancy silverwear, please. Daddy'

Hannibal raises a quizzical eyebrow. Will shrugs as if to say 'I dunno. You think any of this makes sense. Sense went out the window some time around the BSCHI.' Hannibal smiles nastily

'Wretched boy, get up, be good for daddy now, bend over, flat against the table. Like that. Oh yes. Wet and loose. With my come dripping out of you. Filthy boy. Does daddy need to fill you up again, take his naughty boy and make him obey?'

'Please daddy, really. I hate you so much I love you. Oh, god. Harder daddy please. I'll beg. I'll do anything. Fuck. Like that. Fuck, god you don't want me to have anyone but you do you?'

'Daddy doesn't share'

'I don't like sharing daddy'

'Naughty. Very well. I shall tell Alana. Stay still for daddy, just a.. little... ahh, more, we're going to come soon. Are you nearly ready? Shall daddy stroke his little boy?'

'Please, daddy, please. You're so good to me. Please. Ohhh.. ohhh fucking Jesus wept, oh god, Hannibal...'

'Terrible boy. I... need .... ahh'

'Ok. Ok. Fuck, phew. That was amazing. Fuck. Where's the daddy kink come from then?'

'You it would seem, it is new for me also'

'Fuck. You just make everything so damn hot. I really hate you. You know when we get back from the museum I'm going to want to suck you off? Maybe in the car? You going to let me Dr Lecter?'


	10. Where have all the flowers gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alana forgets to be sensible.

'Can we ask her?' Abigail has found maybe six different ways to ask this question over the last three hours.

'I do not think it will be safe' Chiyoh too has repeated this sentiment, well, repeatedly.

Of the three only Abigail has met Dr Bloom. She's not sure she likes her, but she does trust her. In some ways Alana is the exact opposite of Hannibal. Hard to like but easy to trust, Hannibal is way too easy to like. All the same she was shocked when Hannibal told her he had seduced Dr Bloom, or allowed himself to be seduced. She knows he is a man of the flesh (ouch), a truly carnal man, but really she'd thought Dr Bloom had more sense. Maybe this was Alana's clutch for stability? Good luck with that.

She can also see how it fits into Hannibal's plans for Will. Takes yet another person from him. And damn if that doesn't seem to be working. The complexities of all the plans here leave her tangled. And she's caught. Bedelia and Chiyoh have an agenda here too. She wonders if she'll survive any of them (maybe that's ok?) she knows she's kind of living on borrowed time. And she'd really like to not be so scared.

She heard Alana in the house yesterday, heard her talking to Hannibal downstairs. She wanted to surprise her. But didn't. She tunes back in to what Bedelia is saying

'If Hannibal is to be believed she is clearly deeply conflicted. She has lost a friend, is affected by grief. Hannibal nearly died at Will's behest. She is also professionally compromised - you Abigail, Will, even Jack Crawford. Who I will have to go and see and deflect I suppose' Bedelia sighs, she's a good sigher 'I worry that one more push and Dr Bloom will crumble. Hannibal's influence is certainly stronger than any of ours. If she revealed we are working together...'

Of course Abigail can see the logic in this. Wishes though that she could tell Dr Bloom just to warn her, save her, even if she can't save herself. That time is coming isn't it? She's doing everything Hannibal tells her. It's not sustainable.


	11. Let that love go to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mouse mustn't bite the cat's paw. That's just rude.

Bedelia looks at Hannibal carefully, she's way too sober for this shit 'what precisely are you considering now Hannibal? Isn't this what you wanted? Will Graham dependent on you, and you alone?'

'Yes. But he should suffer a little more I think. He is owed some punishment for that little escapade with the orderly'

'Oh? I thought you were impressed rather than annoyed?'

'I was. I am. But he suffers so beautifully. Now his mind is refreshed he will appreciate it all the more'

'The further opportunity to suffer at your hands? What have you in mind?'

'There have been two women important in his life, one remains, one is remains' he pauses to smile at his own small joke 'I think he should lose the other. She distracts him, with thoughts of petty romance and security'

'Hannibal?'

'Oh, I shan't let his love got to waste'

'You'll be there for him then?'

'Of course, at the end, when everyone knows he didn't murder all those people, he'll just need a nudge to apply himself to my perspective'

As Hannibal stands to pour another glass of wine he offers the bottle to Bedelia first *God he'd be the perfect man, if it wasn't for the whole serial killer cannibal thing* she smiles slightly 'thank you' 'my pleasure'.


	12. According to Matthew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew Brown. 'Nuff said?

Chiyoh has been coming to the gym for three months. She's recognised now, people smile at her, nod hello. She nods silently back. 

This is a careful enterprise. She's paying attention to one particular man. He's young, tattooed and there's an air of suppressed casual violence that he carries with him.

It's clear he looks after himself. He comes here after almost every shift. It wasn't hard to establish his movements after Bedelia spotted him on an aborted trip to the BSCHI. She'd been planning on seeing Will, but had then seen Hannibal's Bentley in the car park.

Chiyoh has to pick her moment. She follows her usual round of reps. And then she fumbles a weight. He instantly steps in and helps her. She thinks him gravely. They both carry on with their session.

After several weeks of the occasional greeting she asks him about his ink, he's clearly proud of it. He's also got a huge bruise on his side. He tells her about it without her asking. Done by a patient.

A few more weeks and they bump into each other in a bar in Baltimore. It's just the right side of full up of gay power. It's a mixer, and both men and women and everyone in between and beyond are there. Having a good time. If he's surprised to see her he doesn't say. They talk. She mentions a friend of a friend that goes to the hospital for therapeutic visits.

Oh he knows Dr Lecter. Has very definite opinions about him. She listens and hears his voice soften when he talks about Will. Another one then. She doesn't understand the appeal. But both men are clearly obsessed. What is Will Graham?

Subsequently they meet occasionally for a drink or at the gym. She maintains a reserve, but is friendly enough. She knows it's unusual for him to have a female friend, a friend of any kind.

When she hears about what happened at the pool she smiles. There were two possible outcomes and either way it could work in their favour, either Hannibal dies and they are all free, or he survives and will be ever more focussed on Will, his precious darkling thing. And they could still be free.

From what Bedelia has said it's the latter. Hannibal is delighted, yes he was also furious, but the delight is winning.

Chiyoh doesn't see Matthew Brown again, doesn't go back to the gym.


	13. Full on Lectering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the ear.

Hannibal smiles. He's been waiting for this call for the last 36 hours. On the drive over he considers the wisdom of leaving Abigail alone in his home. He's confident in his own abilities but both Will and to a lesser extent Abigail have continually surprised him. And that's reason enough to keep her alive. For now. She'll be such a lovely surprise. But not yet, there's a long way to go yet.

........

Will looks at the ear in his sink. Somewhere in the cooler part of his brain he can think 'oh, well played Dr Lecter' but most of his brain is aflame. So it's not what he says. Nevertheless he is surprised and impressed by the emotion underpinning Hannibal's performance. He has no doubt now that this is a costume drama. He still has no clue why him except that he makes a magnificent sleight of hand that the doctor has pulled off. He's seen Hannibal and he knows Hannibal sees him. Not all, not yet. But soon.

.........

Price and Zeller are quiet as they process him. Beverly isn't. He feels a pang. His could be friend Bev. He should have paid more attention to her. Should have flirted with Hannibal less. She could still save him. Just maybe. He wants to reach out to her. But his mind won't work. 

Like someone escaping a house on fire he has to mentally run down hallways and through rooms, alternating routes and directions, as he finds his way blocked. The spaces he can inhabit are getting smaller and smaller and ever more limited. He is genuinely trapped, in his own mind.

And the BSCHI.


	14. And the word was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The organ grinder.... and that look. Yeah, you know the one I mean.

Hannibal has his hands inside a man. Will is watching him with something approaching awe and just possibly a thread of something else that glints when the light catches it.

Hannibal maintains a stoic facade, he wonders if he let something slip too. If that look had not been simple recognition, but acknowledgement, mutual discovery.

To be sure he finds Will appealing but until now there has been almost no indication that Will thinks of Hannibal as anything more than a guide, a paddle, a mentor, a source of stability. But now? So. Another element comes into play in this game he and Will are enjoying. A game where he makes up the rules as he goes along, unsettling and unfooting Will. A total seduction then.

For a moment he wonders if Bedelia will be smug about this. She'd suggested it after all, several sessions ago. If she is? He supposes that would be reasonable. He's always liked her perspicacity, her approach, especially when he allows her enough material with which to cut his person suit a little looser.

She may be working with second hand material in respect of Will but she's got the measure of him, of them both. Better save this man's life then.


	15. In the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began. And it wasn't the evil minds Museum. Or Jack's office. Or a seedy motel room with people scramble.

Abigail is worried. She's been waiting for this appointment for weeks. He school counsellor recommended this therapist. She's mostly retired which is why Abigail has had to wait. Abigail doesn't know quite what to expect.

Whatever she expected it wasn't this. They're down to brass tacks very quickly. The doctor is unphased by the darkness that beats at the edge of Abigail's heart, that threatens to strangle her 'I love my dad. But I think the most likely outcome is that I end up dead'

She likes that the doctor doesn't think she's just another hysterical teenager. She doesn't bat an eyelid when Abigail explains her theory. She'd tried not to think about it at first, but after the third girl she'd realised the mess she was in. She needs help. She wants out. She'd rather survive, make the golden ticket thing work in her favour.

Dr DuMaurier has the beginnings of an idea. She has a patient she might be able to manipulate. He's just been called in to work with the FBI supporting one of their profilers (hardly surprising if the man is unstable given the stresses of the job). Someone working on this case. Her patient is a complex, multi-layered man, a Doctor and psychiatrist himself. She's seen there are horrors beneath. Yes he might do. An angle she can take. She smiles at Abigail

'This might take a while, but I think I can see a way forwards'

Abigail smiles back at her, feeling herself unfurl just a little. She feels the stirrings of something she doesn't quite recognise. Or has forgotten, she's been without it for so long. She struggles for the word that feels the right shape. Hope.


End file.
